Kazekage Gaara
by snpro2000
Summary: Gaara is about to become the Kazekage. However, not everyone agrees with the decision. Before he can become the ruler of Suna, he has something to get off his chest. Oneshot.


**Author's** **Note: **I've been wanting to do some sort of story about Gaara for a long time now. I finally decided on doing a one shot. I took a short break from writing my other story to do this, so I hope that you like it. It's just my take on what happened and what he felt when he became the Kazekage. Enjoy!

* * *

When Gaara learned that he was going to become the Kazekage, he was delighted that his hard work had paid off. His siblings, Kankuro and Temari, were happy for their little brother, but they were also extremely worried.

Lots of villagers in Suna still didn't approve of a jinchuriki being able to walk around freely, especially if it was Gaara. Sure, Gaara had experienced a massive change ever since his fight and conversation with Naruto Uzumaki, but it made no difference to many of the villagers. In their eyes, Gaara was still an insecure bloodthirsty monster.

The soon to be Kazekage remembered one of his conversations with Kankuro. He could vividly remember his brother telling him that it would be hopeless for him to try for a goal that big; how impossible it would be to make everyone trust and believe in him.

However, the thought of Naruto came to him. He wanted to be the Hokage and he hadn't shown a single sign of ever giving up on that goal. In truth, the Uzumaki inspired him greatly. He often wondered why though. No one had ever reached him as much as the boy from the Leaf; no one tried that hard to reach him.

After Gaara's loss to Naruto, he'd apologized for everything he'd ever done wrong to the villagers and even more to Kankuro and Temari. His eyes had been opened ever since the battle and the soon to be Kazekage had worked as hard as he could to earn the title. From all types of missions to even something as simple as getting a drink for someone, Gaara never refused and always did as he was told.

Now, here he was, sitting in his soon to be office, looking out the window at the gathering villagers. Some had looks of disgust or anger on their faces, others looks of excitement and even joy. The children were copying exactly what their parents or other relatives did, frown out of fear or smile out of happiness.

Gaara breathed heavily and rhythmically, trying to keep himself calm. This was it. It was the day of his induction. All that hard work had truly paid off, that is, in some ways. He wondered what he would have to do to get these people to at least trust him. They had every right to be afraid or even upset with the decision to make a jinchuriki the Kazekage. That and the fact that Gaara was so young. Nonetheless, they should trust the village elders' decisions though, even if it sounded as crazy as this one.

Temari opened the door and stared at her younger sibling, who was still looking out the window. "It's time Gaara."

Gaara's next breath came extremely heavy and his shoulders shot up and down to match it. He nodded and said, "Thank you Temari. Let's go."

As he walked to the door, Temari noticed how tense Gaara still was. "You shouldn't be worried about anything. The people who are out there pouting are just a little upset, that's all. They'll come around eventually. And just think, after all of them see your real skills and powers, you'll have all of them behind you in an instant."

He sighed. "I don't think that it will be so easy Temari. I've already tried so many times but... I can never earn their trust. They don't even have to like me. All I want is their respect and trust. That's all."

"You already have the elders and other major people on your side. Me and Kankuro are with you until the end," she smiled, "besides, you've definitely earned the right to be Kazekage. No one can put up a valid argument against that."

After this, Gaara calmed down. His heart had stopped beating a million miles a minute and his breathing became steady. "I guess you're right."

They made it to the door leading to the roof and Gaara took one last deep breath before putting his hand on the knob. Before he could turn it, he heard a shout from behind and twisted around. Kankuro put a hand on his little brother's shoulder and grinned.

"Don't be nervous Gaara! Heck, if any of those idiots down there try and hurt you, I'll kick their butts and send them to prison!" Kankuro shouted.

Gaara scratched his head. "Well Kankuro, that's a nice offer, but I don't think that it will get them to trust me anymore than they do now..."

The older Sand Sibling took his hand off of his brother's shoulder and laughed. "That's fine, but I've got your back if anything gets out of hand."

"Thank you Kankuro and Temari. Both of you have really helped me out so much on my journey to become the Kazekage. I must apo-"

"No!" both of his siblings said in unison. Gaara gasped and was completely taken aback.

Temari quickly explained. "Gaara, you've already said sorry to us so many times. I'm your big sister and Kankuro is your big brother. Which means, we are always going to be there for you. No matter what."

The soon to be Kazekage closed his gaping mouth and did something that surprised both of the older ninja. The corners of his mouth twisted upward into a small smile.

Kankuro chuckled again and pulled both of them into a hug. "I love you guys! Don't tell anybody else that I said that. They'll call me a wimp."

Gaara awkwardly shuffled himself out of the hug and waited until Temari had done the same. He closed his eyes and took his final deep breath before putting his hand back on the knob. "Here I go."

The sound of the door opening alerted the elders and war generals waiting outside. They relaxed as they noticed who had opened it. Baki made his way to the youngest. "Are you ready?"

A nod.

Baki walked to the edge of the railing and cleared his throat. "If I can have your attention please!"

The mass of villagers below immediately hushed themselves and stared upward. All knew what was about to happen as they waited.

Baki motioned for Gaara to come forward. The young Suna ninja did as he was told and stopped right in front of the railing. The village elders started saying things about him, but Gaara was too focused on the faces below to listen or pay attention to what they were saying. He couldn't help but wonder in awe at how many faces held expressions of excitement, encouragement, and most important of all, happiness. However, after every happy face came the faces of fear and hostility.

He started to feel a little agitated, but then he saw someone below wave and grin at him. It was a young girl, probably just made a genin, that apparently was one of Gaara's greatest supporters. He had seen the girl challenge people to fights whenever someone had insulted or gone against him. The thought that someone outside of his family looked up to him so much bewildered him. The fact that she stood up for someone like him was truly amazing. The scene in front of Gaara gave him a gigantic burst of confidence.

_"If there are people like her that accept and trust me, then I will do all I can to be the greatest Kazekage ever!" _

After the elders had finished speaking, a deadly silence stood in the air for a time that seemed like forever.

Then, a middle aged man shouted a question from down below. "What's your plan on alliances?!"

The new leader of Suna had thought that this question would come up and easily answered, speaking in a loud and clear voice. "I want to keep our alliance with the Leaf! They are a strong and valuable ally!"

A few nods of approval came right after his reply. That was followed by a few whispers.

Another question. This was one that Gaara had been afraid of. "How do we know that the tailed beast won't take over and destroy everything?!"

A short silence. Gaara swallowed. "I know that all of you are concerned about this matter! I assure you that I have control over the tailed beast inside of me! I haven't had an incident since the Leaf!"

His answer was met by unsure or relieved looks. No one else asked a question, but Gaara couldn't help but fill himself with sorrow at the worried mothers and children scattered throughout the crowd.

One of the elders stepped forward and began to announce Gaara's official induction. He gasped as the boy held his hand up, telling him not yet.

"I'm sorry for interrupting the ceremony like this, but I have to do something first."

The shocked elder backed away and waited. The crowd below silenced out of shock, too.

Gaara frowned as he spoke. "I know that most of you are scared or worried. I understand that you must think that it's stupid to induct someone of my age as Suna's leader. Or that you feel the need to keep your children as far away from me as possible."

The mothers' tension grew slightly less at his words. The terrified children peeked out from behind their parents and relatives. Kankuro and Temari looked on in interest and sadness as their brother continued.

"You don't have to like me for as long as I live or as long as I'm the leader of this village. All I ask, is that you respect and trust me."

The villagers below were as silent as ever. Some children came all the way out from their hiding spots and looked up in curiousity.

"I can't bear the fact that my people would be locked in their homes, afraid of their own leader. I never want to see you live as I did, alone and afraid." He looked back at his siblings. "I never want my own family to be terrified of me ever again."

The two ninja frowned as he went on.

"Now, I think of every single one of you as a family member, even if you hate or despise me."

Some people were crying and sobbing at Gaara's inspiring words.

"What you think of me won't matter at all! I will still fight for every person in this village as if they were my blood relative! Even if it is at the cost of my life!"

All the former expressions of worry or horror had been changed to sorrow, interest, or even joy.

"Again, all I ask is that you put your faith and trust in me to be the next Kazekage. I promise to keep my word that I will protect this village and its people at all costs. However, if you still do not believe in me, then I will step down as the ruler of Suna."

His proclamation was met by gasps of indecipherable expressions. When a long silence settled, Gaara waited patiently. After an eternity of waiting, he slowly took a step back and started to turn. He stopped in mid step and his jaw dropped as he heard an uproar of clapping and cheering from down below. Twisting back around in a quick instant, he looked down to see the happy and inspired villagers cheering and encouraging him.

The villagers started pumping their fists, commanding the elders to make him their leader. As demanded, the elder quickly put the Kazekage's hat on Gaara's head, followed by the long coat.

A chant broke out.

"Kazekage Gaara! Kazekage Gaara! Kazekage Gaara!"

Turning to glance at his siblings one last time, Gaara saw them chanting along with the villagers. He faced the crowd once again and he put his hand up and smiled, which only made the chants and cheers louder.

_"I promise that I will keep my word. I will watch over and protect this village and its people with all my heart. I will die if necessary to protect what I hold dear. I will become the greatest Kazekage ever..."_

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope that you enjoyed this Gaara one shot. Please review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
